


the 1

by writing_everyday



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Folklore, M/M, folklore klaine, the 1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU after Kurt and Blaine break-up, Kurt's trying to get him back but Blaine is with someone else.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Dani/Santana Lopez
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the 1

Everyone told Kurt high school sweethearts are rare. You don’t end up with your first boyfriend, your first kiss, or your first love. He was starting to believe that to be true.

When he wakes up Sunday morning to an empty bed, which he should be used to by now, Kurt sighs. The rest of his apartment is just as empty. He makes breakfast for one and turns on the television for some background noise. He eats a cheese omelet while scrolling through his Instagram feed making sure to not switch from his fashion account to his personal. 

Too many drunken nights had forewarned him of how that goes. He’ll want to find Blaine’s page and check if he’s still happily in a relationship. And when Kurt discovers that, of course, Blaine and Stephen are doing great he’ll climb back into bed and sulk. 

Blaine started dating Stephen two months after they mutually decided to stop being Kurt-and-Blaine. Unlike so many, Blaine has found love from online dating and Kurt has spent these past four months trying to love himself again. 

Kurt didn’t have time to sulk today. He had an outfit to put finishing touches on and plenty of time to kill before work. 

Rachel and Elliott had talked him into auditioning for Decades. It was this new club off of 6th Avenue hiring performers. At first, Kurt had been offended because his body was not for sale but they were both quick to clarify. It was a singing position. A solo act for a Friday night slot. 

Kurt got the job. 

He made his outfits to match the theme of the week if the club didn’t provide one. This week would be his third Friday working there and Kurt knew with time this would help heal his wounds. 

***

He used to believe in wishing on stars but if wishes came true, Blaine wouldn’t be standing alone outside of a club. He wouldn’t be impatiently waiting for the bouncer to do simple math and let him in because goddamnit he was twenty-three. Sure, it was his first time at this particular club and maybe he dresses like a teenager still but tonight Blaine would describe his attire as “dapper.” 

He’s thankful the weather finally dropped because he wanted to wear his long overcoat. Blaine had done his research on the club and according to their website, tonight was the beginning of Roaring ‘20s weekend. 

Underneath his coat, Blaine wore his favorite navy blue cardigan knit sweater on top of a simple white polo. For pants, he had chosen a tan pair of tight high-rise cuffed trousers. To complete the look, Blaine had light brown cap-toe oxfords and a navy blue and white striped bowtie around his neck. 

Finally, the bouncer handed back his ID and told him to have fun. Blaine booked it to the bar and ordered an Old Fashioned. Once he had a drink in his hand, he looked around. Plenty of people were enjoying the live band and Blaine noticed some of them were even dancing as if it were 1920. There were also tables on the other side of the club where people were eating appetizers. 

For the first time in two weeks, Blaine didn’t feel alone. When Stephen broke up with him in their favorite coffee shop, Blaine stopped going. He found another new coffee spot and became a regular. He changed his routine because he didn’t want to see him. 

He never had to do that after he and Kurt split. Blaine hadn’t been afraid to bump into Kurt on the street, at the movies, or waiting for a bus. Of course, neither of them had been cheated on. 

Who would’ve guessed Stephen had taken to online dating because he didn’t want his husband to know and how was Blaine to guess that Stephen had been married for two years. 

He felt stupid, used, and stupid. So dumb, in fact, that the only person he wanted to call the day he found out was Kurt. He wanted to hear his voice and let him make jokes about it. Blaine wanted to laugh and be wrapped up in his arms inhaling a smell that always made him feel at home. 

It was the same day, Blaine realized he was still in love with Kurt Hummel. 

***

Kurt had chosen a three-piece suit of his own creation for tonight’s look. Traditional black pants paired with a fitted black with a white striped jacket and matching vest. His vest pocket hid a pocket watch and the gold chain dangled from it. His hair was swept to one side, unlike his everyday look. 

“Looking good, Hummel,” Dani commented. 

Elliott nodded. “Gorgeous ensemble.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt said, twirling a little before peeking out at the crowd. 

The three of them were standing backstage. 

“I wish Rachel could’ve made it. She’d love my set tonight.”

“I’ll record some of it for her,” Dani promised. 

She kissed his cheek and wished him luck before going off to scout for a good table. 

The band was finishing up their last song before Kurt was up. 

“I feel good, really good,” Kurt told Elliott. 

“You deserve it, especially after that disaster of a blind date you had last week.” 

Kurt snorted. “Let us never speak of the Apple Pie Incidence ever again.” 

“Go join Dani, get some drinks, I’m on soon.” 

“Okay, break a leg.”

The stage lights dimmed when the band left. After a ten minute reprieve, Kurt pulled a black stool to the center and adjusted the microphone. The musicians return, newly refreshed, the lights come on and everyone is watching Kurt. 

_“I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit  
Been saying "yes" instead of "no"  
I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though  
I hit the ground running each night  
I hit the Sunday matinée  
You know the greatest films of all time were never made_

_I guess you never know, never know  
And if you wanted me, you really should've showed  
And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow  
And it's alright now…”_

***

He knows that voice. Blaine has been hearing that voice in his head for weeks. Remembering it’s soft singing from the shower, the rough commands during sex, and the light underlying laughter on good days. Thinking about how terms of endearment felt leaving those lips and wishing he could hear him say “Bee” just one more time. 

So, Blaine watches his ex, his one true love, Kurt, sing to a crowd of strangers and completely oblivious to Blaine’s presence. 

It’s rare to have Kurt not know about Blaine’s staring. He was always terrible at getting caught when they had classes together. That didn’t change when they were both at NYADA either. Blaine would zone out during their study sessions because he was counting Kurt’s freckles for the millionth time. 

Now, Blaine had the perfect opportunity to stare. There was no reason for Kurt to believe Blaine was part of his audience tonight. Kurt was bound to spot him eventually because he had always been excellent at making every individual in a crowd feel like the song Kurt was performing was just for them. 

Blaine did notice Kurt’s gaze kept circling back to one particular table but he didn’t know who the man and woman were but it was clear that Kurt did. 

Unable to help himself, Blaine took his drink and walked closer to the stage. He was still keeping his distance but he was easier to spot now. A tiny part of him wanted Kurt to find his face in the crowd. Maybe even give him a small smile. Before he could really think about his intentions, Kurt’s blue eyes were focused on him. 

Blaine knew as recognization displayed on Kurt’s face that the next part of the song easily fit their current relationship. 

_“You know the greatest loves of all time are over now_

_I guess you never know, never know  
And it's another day waking up alone  
But we were something, don't you think so?  
Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool  
And if my wishes came true  
It would've been you_

_In my defense, I have none  
For never leaving well enough alone  
But it would've been fun  
If you would've been the one  
I, I, I persist and resist the temptation to ask you  
If one thing had been different  
Would everything be different today?”_

Kurt seemed to want to know those answered. Why hadn’t he and Blaine been the end all be all couple? What was stopping them? 

The obvious answer was Stephen and whoever Kurt was seeing. Blaine glanced over at the table again. The man Kurt had been looking at earlier was nice looking.   
Tanned skin and blue streaks in his hair. Most of his outfit was leather. He clearly didn’t care about the supposed theme of the club. Very punk rock of him. The woman sitting with him was dressed like a flapper, pearl necklace and all. 

When Kurt finished his first song, another woman joined the table. This time Blaine knew exactly who she was: Santana. She kissed the flapper on her cheek and greeted the man with a smile. 

Obviously, the woman was dating Santana and Blaine could only assume the man was Kurt’s new boyfriend. 

Blaine hadn’t planned on seeing Kurt tonight. He didn’t know Kurt worked here. He didn’t know Kurt was performing at all. He didn’t know Kurt had a boyfriend.   
He thought about leaving. Call it a night and avoid any official run-ins with Kurt. But what was the point, Kurt had definitely seen him already. Blaine should stay, enjoy Kurt’s set, and tell him how wonderful it was to see him again after it was over. Then, Blaine could leave, buy himself a bottle of wine and drown his sorrows at home. 

He might never get another opportunity to see Kurt like this; he couldn’t waste it. 

That sounded perfect and plausible. Until Kurt actually finished his set and all Blaine wanted to do was run away. 

***

“Hey you,” Kurt said, standing by Blaine’s table. 

Blaine looked up. God, he was so beautiful. How could he have forgotten how breath-taking Kurt was? 

“Hi Kurt, you were amazing up there.” 

“Thanks,” Kurt replied, smiling. “Can I sit?” 

“Of course, always.” 

“How are you?” he asked. 

“Good, um, well not really good. Kinda terrible actually.”

“Oh," he frowned. "I’m sorry about that. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Stephen and I broke up,” Blaine told him. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Blaine took a sip of his drink. 

“I’m not, he had been cheating on me. Well, actually he was cheating on his husband with me.” 

“Oh,” Kurt said, eyes wide. “That’s awful, Blaine, you don’t deserve that.” 

He reached across the table and took Blaine’s hand. 

“I know I don’t,” Blaine replied, “Stephen was bad for me. You know, the only guy who was good for me was you.” 

“You’ve only dated two men, Blaine.” 

“You ruin me for other guys,” he said, “you know that, don’t you?” 

Kurt swallowed hard. “You ruined me too.”

They understood each other better than anyone else in the world ever could. That was a fact. Blaine asked Kurt what he had been up to lately and a conversation bloomed. 

Kurt smiled at him. “I missed you.” 

“God, I missed you every single day, Kurt,” Blaine told him. 

Those people were right. Ending up with your high school sweethearts is rare. Maybe, he thinks squeezing Blaine’s hand, you can end up with your first kiss, first boyfriend, and first love if they’re the same person.


End file.
